Anita Drenc
"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Introduction Anita Drenc is a silly woman that is a Club Manager at the Monarch and works as a Entertainment Manager at Vanilla Unicorn. Is also seen as, and I quote, "Alpha as fuck". Biography Early Years Anita Drenc lived with her parents in Vice City during her childhood years. Was brought into the world of photography as a model thanks to her mother, who, was a model in her twenties. Her father worked as a bartender for cruise ships, so he was always out of town a good majority of the time. When Anita turned sixteen her parents got a divorce and her father went on a cruise for work, then never returned. After that happened Anita became more cold towards her mother, who would only acknowledge her existence for the sole sake of pictures. During a photo shoot when she was eighteen Anita refused to take pictures for it. She was not going to have her nude body being put on a magazine, which her mother was furious about. Anita left the photo shoot room, grabbed her things, and moved out. Young Adult Life Anita had a hard time when she moved out, but wanted to be free from her mother's clutches. She moved in with her best friend from high school who was working at a local strip club a few towns over. At first she started working as a bartender, but it wasn't easy at first. Anita made many mistakes that almost costed her job, but she learned from them. Then got offered to work as a dancer months after working there. At first, she was very hesitant to be doing that kind of work, since she just left a place that made her undress for people. Her best friend, Crystal, gave her some encouragement through it, and Anita finally caved and started dancing. When she began, Anita didn't know what she was doing, but after shadowing the other dancers and practicing; she got the hang of it. Relationships and Lessons Anita had quite a few boyfriends during her time working at the club. She never really had time to have any during his school days since she was at studios taking pictures for magazines, etc. Anita learned to not ask many questions when she was dating certain people that did certain things. After a while from relationship abuse she stopped dating males for a foreseeable time, and had an interest in her roommate. A couple months later, they became a couple after both decided to stop dating who they were dating, and be interested in one another. Anita and Crystal dated for like 6 months before they broke up mutually over each others' own ideals. Crystal gave Anita her favorite bracelet as a reminder of their friendship, and the time they've spent together. A couple months shortly after, Crystal died from suicide after dating her ex-boyfriend once more. Anita felt very responsible for not trying to help save her during her time of distress and need. Anita then left Vice City and got a one-way ticket to Los Santos, San Andreas. Was messing around a bit with people once arriving in Los Santos. Being flirtatious and adventurous. Had a little unofficial fling with Maxine Beauchene. Also dated a boy named Levi Adams before he was killed when he was back in Las Venturas for work. Currently now is in a unofficial fling with Alicia Derecho, her roommate. Los Santos Life Anita got into a whole bit of a mess when she first came to the city. Got arrested her first 5 minutes into the city for Grand Theft Auto after someone tried to run her over, and she took their car. Soon after got a tarot reading from Nancy Flutterbottom, and got some help with starting up in the city. Got a job at Bahama Mamas from her before she left. She then met and worked with Bob Coolidge, Vincent Reno, and Tobius Huxley, who are a part of the Vespucci Kings. Gained access to drugs to sell on the streets and show her worth. Anita worked hard at her job since no one else was working there after Nancy left. Hired Adrian Jenkins as temporary security at the time as well. Soon after got promoted after the owners fired multiple people during the craziness The Lost Nomad M.C. was creating at the time. She then hired more people to the roster. One in particular that still works with her is Tazzy Varelli, who is a Club Manager as well at the new club they moved to, which is called the Monarch. Nowadays works with Tazzy and Malcolm Turner to keep the place afloat and relevant. THICC Anita branched off from Crown Investment Group, and has made her own thing, her own place to call home for anyone that wants to work with her. Hoping to make this new business bigger then just an investment group, which was never a thing in the first place for Crown.Category:Characters Category:Civilian